The Worst Way to Miss Someone
by Tangratara
Summary: Hermione Granger has become Head Girl and has to put up with Draco Malfoy's rude and mean actions. In spite of all of this, she realizes that she has a certain flare for bad boys... one bad boy in particular.
1. The Letters

The Worst Way to Miss Someone  
  
"The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jordan and this plot. JK Rowling owns the rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Hey guys, thanks for reading this. R/R Just so you know, their spoken words are "___" and their thoughts are '___' Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One: The Letters  
  
'Ugh,' thought Hermione Granger as her alarm screamed loudly. Her clock read 5:00 AM 'Why did I agree to go to that early morning gym session?' She clambered out of bed and started to walk toward the bathroom. On the way she ran into her new bookshelf, causing her makeup kit to fall off the top and onto her toes. "Ouch!" Cursing to herself she continued her path to the dark door on the other side of her room. 'No, I don't want to do this,' she thought sleepily. She walked back to her bed and fell into it. Five minutes later her mother came in. She turned on the light and Hermione winced.  
  
"Get out of bed, you said you would be there and so shall you be," her mother said and left the room, leaving the light on. Hermione groaned and once again found her way to the bathroom door. Before she went in, she turned the light in her room back off and got into the shower in the dark.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Hermione walked into the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast. "Good morning, sleepy head!" her mother greeted her.  
  
"No, definitely not a good morning," Hermione said. She walked over to the table her father had made before he died. She sat in one of the hand- carved chairs and put her head on the table. Her father had died the year before in a car crash with a drunk driver. She was at Hogwarts at the time. When she found out, she wept in her dormitory for many hours, while her best friend, Ginny Weasley, tried to comfort her. Now all she had to remember him by was this table, these chairs, and a rocking chair in her room that he had built for her 16th birthday. She missed him terribly.  
  
Her mother walked over to her with a stack of pancakes. Mrs. Granger patted Hermione's head and set the pancakes in front her. "Time to eat, m'dear," her mother said as she shook Hermione gently. Hermione sat up and ate mechanically. Her mother had really done herself in on those pancakes, they were delicious. They reminded Hermione of the recipe her father had used for everything made with flour, Add a pinch of cinnamon to the batter or dough before cooking. She smiled, some things were not meant for cinnamon. Her father had found that out the hard way after feeding them cinnamon pizza. There was nothing quite like eating pepperoni pizza with the crusts coated in cinnamon. It wasn't really bad, but it wasn't really good either. It was just plain weird.  
  
Hermione got out of her chair. "Well bye, Mom," Hermione said as she grabbed her car keys. "I'll be back in about three hours." Her mother nodded and turned back to her newspaper, deeply engrossed in an article about the new mall coming to town. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked out the door. The crisp morning air woke her up more than any music or shaking her mother provided could. She smiled and set out to the gym.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she got home she found two letters awaiting her. One was from Hogwarts and the other from Ginny Weasley. She noticed the Hogwarts one was heavier and thicker than usual. She decided to open it first. She went up the stairs slowly and walked into her room. She sat down at her desk and turned on the lamp that sat on the shelve above her. Hermione set down Ginny's letter and started to open the Hogwarts one. She accidentally tore the parchment envelope as she opened it. She turned it upside down. Out fell two things: a letter and a silver badge. 'What's this?' she thought. 'I already have a Prefect badge.' She picked up the letter, not daring to look at the badge.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
This letter is to inform you that the school year will begin on September 1st. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three quarters, at eleven o'clock. Please find enclosed a list of the required books for this year. Also find enclosed your Head Girl badge. Congratulations. The Head Boy and Girl will be required to ride in the front compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Yours sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
Hermione stared at the letter for a few moments, her mouth open and mouthing the words soundlessly. Head Girl? Yeah, she had always dreamed it. And she was always pretty sure that she would achieve it, but really. Here it was, she had made Head Girl! She was the most important student in the school! Well, not quite, there was still the Head Boy, who held as much power as she did.  
  
Hermione wondered who the Head Boy would be. It could be Ron, of course, but somehow she doubted it. She made a mental note to write Ron and Harry to ask them. She heard someone laughing and realized that it was her. "HA!" She started to dance around the room. She waltzed among the many trophies and awards that she had won, thinking that Head Girl surpassed them all. Only after she was out of breath did she remember Ginny's letter. Hermione went back to the desk and read the second letter.  
  
Hey Hermione! What's Up? So anyway, I was talking to Mum about how Ron is having Harry over for the rest of the summer and she wanted to know if I wanted to invite you. And I'm like, duh! So, can ya come? I know, it's kinda short notice and everything, but if you can come, we will pick you up on Friday. PLEASE COME!!!! The boys are driving me crazy! We can go shopping in Diagon Alley and Muggle London every day! I got a summer job of babysitting these twin nightmares so I am practically rich! Mum said that I could spend it all on a new wardrobe for me and you. So we have to get you some new clothes, seriously, you are in 7th year. You need some sexy new clothes! You NEED a boyfriend! And we will both get makeovers. And my cousin taught me how to use makeup to make the boys notice you! (Magical makeup, banned at most schools!) So we have to do that. And, well, I could talk forever, but I will wait 'til you are here! So come! Send me an owl! lylas, Ginny  
  
Hermione laughed. 'Yeah,' she thought, 'that's Ginny for you.' She put the letter in the notebook that she and Ginny passed back and forth, full of notes and secrets and rumors. Hermione skimmed through the notebook, smiling at the memories that were in it. She reread Ginny's letter. She smiled, no, she grinned like a maniac as she closed the notebook and set off to find her mom. 'Okay Ginny,' she thought, 'I'll come.'  
  
Her mother agreed to the trip, and Hermione started packing. She was really excited. Somehow, she felt that this routine stay at the Weasley's was going to be anything but routine.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Yeah, so, that's that. Kinda dorky, but it will get better. The really good stuff won't come into play until they are back at Hogwarts, around Chapter 4. So, I hope ya like it and please review!!!!!!!  
  
~Tangratara~ 


	2. Truth or Dare

The Worst Way to Miss Someone  
  
"The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jordan and this plot. JK Rowling owns the rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Remember that their thoughts are '___' Have fun with chapter two! I was kinda rushed in writing this, so it isn't as good as I hoped for, but you may or may not enjoy it. R/R  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two: Truth or Dare  
  
"What is up with that outfit?" Hermione said in disgust, looking at a pair of neon pink shorts and a matching top. She and Ginny were shopping in a department store in London.  
  
"Ugh, you're right," Ginny replied. "Who would ever wear that?"  
  
Hermione shrugged and turned away. This was her and Ginny's first shopping trip. Hermione had wandered up and down the streets, but had not seen anything that interested her. Ginny, however, would stop in squeals of excitement every time they passed a window.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Hermione said. "Do you want to head home now?"  
  
"But you didn't even buy anything yet!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm tired and everything. We'll come back tomorrow, I promise."  
  
"Oh, all right," Ginny said in an exasperated voice, "but tomorrow I am gonna pick out clothes and you are gonna get them!"  
  
"Okay," Hermione said while rolling her eyes, "tomorrow you get to dress me."  
  
Hermione and Ginny headed back to the Burrow. When they got there, Ginny deposited her new clothing in her room and she and Hermione went down stairs to see what the family was up to. Upon entering the living room, Ginny realized that she had left the carrots her mother had asked for in her room and rushed back up the stairs.  
  
Hermione walked into the living room. Harry and Ron were playing chess, Mr. Weasley was writing a report for his work, Fred and George were experimenting with a new item for their joke shop, and Mrs. Weasley was sitting in a chair looking very tired. "Oh hello, Hermione, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Back so soon? And where is Ginny?"  
  
"She's upstairs getting the carrots you ordered. And we are back so soon because we were tired," Hermione replied, sinking slowly into the nearest seat. "Where are Bill and Charlie?"  
  
"Oh, they had to take care of some business for the Order. They will be back soon," Mrs. Weasly said. Just then Ginny came strolling into the room.  
  
"Hi Mom!" she said. "I got your carrots."  
  
"Yes, Hermione told me," Mrs. Weasley said. "So, are you girls hungry?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Hermione. "Can we help you fix dinner?"  
  
"Oh, no," said Mrs. Weasley. "Arthur and I have decided that tonight we are going to celebrate the arrival of you and Harry, so we are going to eat out at the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Shall we leave then?" asked Mr. Weasly. "Time to get cracking."  
  
The family put away whatever it was that they were doing and gathered in front of the fireplace.  
  
"George and Fred, you two first," said Mrs. Weasley. Fred and George each grabbed a handful of Floo powder and set foot into the fireplace.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron," they said together. They whooshed out of sight. Soon all of them had disappeared into the flames.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they returned home, Ginny and Hermione went upstairs to the bedroom they were sharing. Ginny opened the window to let in a draft. She turned around and faced Hermione.  
  
"Do you want to play Truth or Dare?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure, why not," came the reply from Hermione.  
  
"Great, I'll go get Harry and Ron," Ginny said.  
  
"Why do we need the boys to play Truth or Dare?" Hermione said.  
  
"Because, silly, two person Truth or Dare isn't very exciting! And besides. You HAVE to have guys when playing Truth or Dare, it's like a rule or something!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever," replied Hermione. "I'll set up some cushions on the floor."  
  
Ginny left the room grinning. She had an idea for a dare that would make everyone freak. And she was going to enjoy every minute of it.  
  
When Ginny returned with the boys, Hermione had the room set up with cushions, soda, and a blindfold, just in case. Ginny, Ron, and Harry plopped down on the floor and Hermione followed suit.  
  
"I'll go first," said Hermione. "Ginny, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Oh, come on," said Harry, "Truth? On the first turn?"  
  
"I'll do dare later, I promise," Ginny retorted.  
  
"Have you ever been kissed on the mouth?" Hermione said.  
  
"Um, no," Ginny said blushing.  
  
"Yeah I thought so," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah well, it's my turn!" said Ginny. She decided not to do her big one 'til later in the night. "Ron, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," Ron said.  
  
"Um, oh, what should I do? Okay I have it. Sing the name of every girl you have ever liked while dancing up and down and acting like a monkey," Ginny said with an evil grin on her face. She glanced at Hermione whose face was impassive.  
  
Ron did so, and a few of them were rather shocking. Like, for instance, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, and Eloise Midgen. Hermione laughed silently to herself. The way it sounded, most of the girls Ron had liked were the ones that wore so little on top that he had seen most of their body.  
  
Ron sat down, blushing furiously. "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Um, truth," Hermione said, rather scared of what he would ask her.  
  
"Given the chance, would you EVER go out with Malfoy?"  
  
"EEEWWW!!!!!!! Gross! HECK NO! Never, no way, uh-uh," Hermione couldn't think of any words that were drastic enough to describe what she was feeling.  
  
"Well, why not?" asked Ginny. "He is really quite hot! Whenever he is really mean to me or whatever, I just picture him without his shirt on and it's all better!"  
  
"Gross," Hermione said, shuddering slightly. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare," said Harry with a malicious grin on his face.  
  
"Okay, by your expression you asked for it. I dare you to kiss Ginny on the mouth for ten seconds," Hermione said, with an evil cackle.  
  
"You owe me one for this, Hermione!" said Ginny. Harry leaned over to her and they kissed, for exactly ten seconds. They broke off not one millisecond after the time was up.  
  
"Ron, truth or dare?" Harry asked.  
  
"Um, I did a dare last time, truth," Ron said.  
  
"Okay, have you ever considered kissing Hermione?" said Harry.  
  
"Uh, yeah, loads of times," Ron said, embarrassed. "Harry, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl on any part of her body except her mouth, cheek, forehead, or hand?" Ron asked as payback.  
  
"Um, yeah, once I kissed a girl on her neck and shoulders," Harry said, his cheeks bright red.  
  
"And who would that be?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hey, that isn't part of the question, and you know the Truth or Dare rules, you can't go back and ask more of the same question on the next turn!" Harry said.  
  
Hermione was quiet. Harry had kissed her on the neck and shoulders when they were going out the year before. He had called it her 17th birthday present.  
  
"Okay, Ginny, truth or dare," Harry said.  
  
"Dare!"  
  
"Okay, I dare you to change into a bikini, model for us, and not change back until we're done playing," Harry said with a glint in his eye.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. That had been why she had dumped Harry in the first place, because he liked looking at girls in less than modest clothing.  
  
"Okay, whatever," Ginny said. 'She would love nothing more than show off her body for Harry,' Hermione thought, 'she's even willing to risk her mother seeing her.'  
  
Ginny returned minutes later in a bikini, black with blue balls of flame on each breast. Hermione noticed that it was one of her more skimpy bathing suits.  
  
"Okay," said Ginny after turning around a few times and dropping to the floor. 'It's time,' she thought. 'Time to do the big one.' "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I have decided that this dare will be the last. Hermione, I dare you to make out with Harry for at least five minutes. And when I mean make out, I don't just mean kiss, I mean tongue, hands, the works."  
  
Hermione stared. Make out with her second best friend? Her ex-boyfriend none the less? "Okay, but time us, the second five minutes is up, I want to know," Hermione said weakly.  
  
She stood up and walked over to Harry, who stood up also. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he put his on her waist. They leaned in and their mouths connected. 'Oh, this is so gross,' Hermione thought, 'Okay, just pretend he's someone else.' Her mind cast around for a guy she would rather kiss.  
  
Ginny called time. Hermione fell away and realized something that scared her more than kissing Harry. She had found a guy to pretend she was kissing. Only subconsciously, mind you, she didn't actually realize that she was pretending to kiss him. But he had made kissing Harry almost not terrible. She actually enjoyed kissing Harry while pretending it was him.  
  
With a shock she realized that the whole time she had been kissing Harry, she had actually been kissing Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey peeps! Yeah, I know, really bad chapter, and I hope none of my friends make me do any of THAT in truth or dare, but I had to find someway to introduce the idea of her liking Draco. Please review!!!!!!!! I like constructive criticism, so anybody that wants to flame me, go ahead!  
  
~Tangratara~ 


	3. Shopping With Ginny

The Worst Way to Miss Someone  
  
"The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jordan and this plot. JK Rowling owns the rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N I'm sitting here eating a raspberry popsicle and trying to write this chapter. Believe me, it is not easy to type and suck on a popsicle at the same time. So, basically, feel lucky. If I had to choose between the two, I would choose the popsicle and you guys would have to wait for this chapter! And here I go babbling again. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three: Shopping with Ginny  
  
"Wake up, Hermione dear," said Ginny in an annoying voice. "Time to wake up and go shopping."  
  
Hermione groaned. Suddenly the memories of the previous night rolled over her. She grabbed the pillow from under her head and took a swing at Ginny. Ginny stumbled and almost fell back.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed. "What was that for?"  
  
"That," Hermione said, "was for making me make out with Harry."  
  
"Ha! Actually you're lucky. I was considering making you take off your shirt and bra and make out with him topless," Ginny said with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh, you are sooooooo evil!" exclaimed Hermione. "If you had done that, I would have strangled you, not just thrown a pillow at you!"  
  
"Yeah, well. What's done is done. Get up. Get showered. Get dressed. We're leaving to go shopping in one hour. If you aren't dressed by then, you're coming naked."  
  
Ginny left the room. Hermione sat up. She pulled her legs out from under the covers and set them on the floor. She thought about what Ginny had said. Have her make out with Harry topless? 'Well,' she thought, 'It wouldn't be the first time he had seen me that way.'  
  
Hermione sighed. The past was over and gone. What had happened between her and Harry could never be changed. She was still a virgin, she would not let Harry take that from her, but so much had gone on between them that she deeply regretted. She sighed again and got out of bed and into the shower.  
  
When Hermione got downstairs, Ginny was already sitting at the table eating breakfast.  
  
"Come, eat," Ginny said, inviting Hermione to take the seat next to her.  
  
"No thanks. I think I would be sick if I tried to eat," Hermione said.  
  
"Okay then, do you think that you are well enough to go shopping?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah," said Hermione. "Duh! Like I would miss this just because I was sick!"  
  
"Alright," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go."  
  
Ginny and Hermione picked up their bags. They said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and walked out into the morning air. It was seven o'clock. Nothing would be open until at least eight, so Hermione and Ginny set off down the street talking about what kind of clothes they would buy.  
  
"Okay, now remember. The whole point is to make you look like a girl a guy would want to go out with," Ginny said.  
  
"I've already had a boyfriend, so it isn't like I can't draw the guys in," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, but that didn't work out too well," said Ginny quietly.  
  
"And besides, I don't want a boyfriend that is so shallow that he looks only at how hot I am," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, and you do have a great personality. But the guys aren't gonna look for that when they start. Remember, what's outside brings them in, and what's inside keeps them there," said Ginny.  
  
"Who are you, Aristotle? Oh never mind, just keep talking," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You know, you have a great figure," said Ginny. "But you don't dress the way you should to put the accents on your strong points."  
  
"Okay, so what are my strong points and how do I 'put the accents' on them?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, let's start at the bottom and work our way up," said Ginny. "For starters, your feet are small and delicate. Guys like that. So you should be barefoot as much as you can be. Even when you are outside, if you are on grass, be barefoot. When outside and not on grass, wear flip-flops. When it's cold, wear tennis shoes outside, light sandals inside, and be barefoot while in the common room."  
  
"All that just for my FEET?" said Hermione. "I wonder how long the speech will be for the more interesting parts of my body."  
  
"Moving on. Your legs are thin, but not too thin. You should wear shorts as much as possible during the summer, and kapris a lot in the winter. Wear pants as much as you do kapris, though, 'cause they will give you a change once in a while. The only problem I see with your legs is that you are totally white. So we will have to get you some sunless tanning oil. Not muggle stuff, it wears off after like one shower. But the magical stuff will stay on for a month, unless you remove it on purpose," said Ginny, stopping to catch her breath.  
  
Hermione took advantage of the pause. "So, basically I'm getting a total boy-friendly-body makeover?"  
  
"Yeah. Moving on. Your hips are perfect in proportion to the rest of your body. Your butt is amazing. Most girls use magic to make their butt bigger, but yours is great. So you need to wear tight pants a lot. They will give you a little shape, and then your lower section will be perfect. On to the midriff."  
  
"Wait just a second, so on the butt should I ever wear like bikinis or anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We'll get onto that after the basic overlook. This is just for basic, everyday clothing. That falls under the category of 'special interests' which I will cover in a minute," said Ginny.  
  
"Okay, onto the midriff," said Hermione.  
  
"Your tummy is flat and your waist is tiny, which is good. Your chest is perfect in every way. So you should wear tighter clothes than you do now." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, just for you, I will give up my baggy t-shirts," Hermione said.  
  
"That's good to hear, moving on up. Your shoulders and arms are totally okay, thin but strong. And your neck is okay too, thin, but with strength. Your hair and face could do with a little work," Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, but what kind of work," said Hermione.  
  
"I'm thinking for your hair we should cut it, straighten it, and then give you lighter highlights," said Ginny.  
  
"Why the highlights?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because highlights are really 'in' at this time, and I don't know of a girl that has a good boyfriend that doesn't have them. Besides, you'd look really cute with some light streaks. And the whole point here is to make you look cute, remember?" Ginny said.  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. Secretly, though, she was really looking forward to the highlights. She had always wondered what her hair would look like with a little color.  
  
"Okay, and your face. I DO NOT want you to apply major makeup. No foundation. You may wear lip gloss, but no lipstick. You can wear eye liner and shadow, but nothing really dark. Mostly just neutrals. And no blush, no zit cover-up. You are to use a magical cloth, which we will buy, every morning on your face. It will remove grime, dirt, sweat, all zits, and it will bring out your natural color. This is why you won't be using all the other makeup," said Ginny, in a 'Sir, yes sir!' kind of voice.  
  
"Sir, yes sir!" said Hermione, and they both laughed.  
  
Hermione and Ginny went a long the street, buying tons of clothes: shorts, kapris, pants, tank tops, spaghetti strap tank tops, tube tops, t-shirts, and long sleeve shirts. They also bought what seemed to be zillions of shoes. At least twelve pairs of flip-flops, three pairs of leather sandals, a pair of tennis shoes, and a pair of black high heels, in case there was a formal occasion that year. They went home for lunch and deposited their buyings.  
  
As they dropped their stuff off, Hermione said, "You know Ginny, we have a dress code at our school. I can't wear any of this stuff to class."  
  
"Yeah, but class only makes up about 1/3 of weekdays and none of weekends. You will get to wear them more than you think." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
When they returned to town, Ginny led the way to a store called 'The Vain Witch'. It was a beauty store, but contained much more than just make-up.  
  
Ginny walked up to the hair salon. "My friend here needs a cut, a permanent straighten, and highlights in various shades lighter than her normal color," she said to the women behind the desk, who looked at an open black notebook in front of her.  
  
"Follow me please," she said courteously and walked back into a room which was full of chairs and witches.  
  
"Janet will be your hair stylist today," said the women who had sat at the desk.  
  
"Hello dear," said Janet. "Shorter, straighter, and light highlights?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Okay, now sit here and lean back," Janet said gesturing to a slightly raised chair beside her. Hermione did so. Janet whispered some words under her breath and tapped her wand on Hermione's head. Hermione felt a touch of magic and her head felt lighter.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes now," said Janet. Hermione opened her eyes and looked into the large mirror in front of her. The girl peering back at her had smooth, straight hair, which fell just past her shoulders. The dark hair had streaks of browns and blondes in it. The girl was beautiful. It took Hermione a minute to recognize that the girl she was staring at was herself.  
  
"Do you like it?" asked Janet.  
  
"Oh yes, very much," replied Hermione, slightly out of breath.  
  
"That will be six sickles then," Janet said. Hermione fished the coins out of her purse and handed them to Janet.  
  
"It's worth all of that and more," said Hermione. Janet smiled and Hermione went back out to where Ginny was waiting.  
  
"Wow! You look absolutely awesome Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed loudly. Hermione hugged her.  
  
"Now, onto the rest of the beauty supplies," Hermione said.  
  
"Right," Ginny replied. She and Hermione walked over to the makeup. Ginny picked out around 16 different shades of eye liner and shadow, and about 25 different shades of lip gloss.  
  
"These are the ones I think match your skin tones the best and the ones I think would look the most wild," Ginny said.  
  
"Do you think you got enough?" said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Yep," replied Ginny and both girls laughed.  
  
"Okay let's go pay for it all," Hermione said. She and Ginny made their purchases and left the store.  
  
They walked home, feeling good about what they had bought. Ginny would pause every now and then, looking into a new store window.  
  
"Don't ya think we've already bought enough for the day?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ginny replied.  
  
When they returned home, they stealthily crept up the stairs and hid their new stuff under the beds.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this," said Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean by 'this'?" asked Ginny.  
  
"All of it, the clothes I bought, the hair, the makeup, everything," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, you look great and I thought you liked it," Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I kinda do, but still, we spent a ton of money," Hermione replied.  
  
"Yeah well, at least we had fun today," Ginny said and the girls went down to dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N So there ya have it. I am not totally sure how this whole thing will end out, except it will turn out Draco/Hermione, so anyone that has any suggestions, I welcome them. Review please! And thanks so much to my reviewers! Chapter four will be the train ride back to Hogwarts and the start of term feast.  
  
I'm really sorry this is so slow, every time I tried to get onto Fanfiction, my brother kicked me offline or Fanfiction wouldn't let me on or something.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!!! Y'all get kudos. I'm gonna respond to two of them, just 'cause they helped me the most or asked me a question.  
  
rising waves: She was trying to find someone that she wouldn't mind kissing, so she was pretending to kiss Malfoy  
  
Dragonfires: thank you so much! You helped me a lot. These three chapters were written before your advice, so they may not be as good, but thanks 


	4. The Head Boy

The Worst Way to Miss Someone  
  
"The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Jordan and this plot. JK Rowling owns the rest.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Hey, thanks again for reading and reviewing! Remember their thoughts are '___'! This chapter is the train ride and start of term feast, so enjoy!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Four: The Head Boy  
  
"Hermione, stop spacing out! We have to go," Ginny said quickly. Hermione shook her head and fell out of the dream world she had been living in.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," Hermione said and picked up her trunk. It was the day that the girls would go back to Hogwarts and Hermione kept thinking about what would happen that year. Who would be Head Boy? What would it be like to be Head Girl? And would all of the planning and makeup and clothes that Ginny had insisted Hermione buy actually work?  
  
"And there you go again," Ginny said in an exasperated voice. "Come on, once we get in the taxi you can day dream all you want."  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny, I just keep thinking about being Head Girl and everything," Hermione said and the two girls went downstairs, trunks in hand.  
  
"Girls, time to go," Mrs. Weasley said smiling. "You don't want to be late for the train. After all, we don't have a flying car that you can take to Hogwarts anymore."  
  
They all laughed. Yes, Mrs. Weasley had been upset when Ron and Harry first stole the car, but now it was just a fun memory, which was often used to chide someone for being late.  
  
Just then Ron and Harry walked down the stairs. They glanced around the kitchen and then took their trunks out to the sidewalk, near the curb.  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and doubled up in silent giggles. The guys had an 'I'm better than you are because I'm a guy and I'm strong' look to them, which really didn't suit Harry or Ron at all.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Ginny replied.  
  
They picked up their stuff and went out to where the taxi was waiting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they reached King's Cross Station, Hermione said goodbye to Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and the guys and went to go find Professor McGonagall and find out where she was to sit. Hermione walked down the side of the train and glanced around every once and a while, seeing people she knew and some she didn't. Then in the distance she saw the unmistakable outline of Draco Malfoy.  
  
'Okay, just avoid him, I don't want to deal with HIM right now,' she thought. She kept on walking, searching for McGonagall.  
  
As she drew nearer to Malfoy, she spotted Professor McGonagall talking to him. 'Ha!' she thought, 'He's already gotten in trouble for something and the term hasn't even started yet!'  
  
"Oh there you are, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall called to her. "We've been waiting for you."  
  
"We?" Hermione asked, confused. Surely she didn't mean....  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy and myself. We must talk to you both about the responsibility required to be the Heads," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
'Draco Malfoy, Head Boy?' Hermione thought. 'Draco Malfoy, HEAD BOY?'  
  
"Come into here, please," Professor McGonagall said, leading them into a comfortably furnished train compartment. There was a wooden plaque on the wall reading 'Head Boy and Head Girl'.  
  
"Now," McGonagall said, "you two have been chosen as our Head Girl and Boy."  
  
'Finally,' Hermione thought, 'Finally you say Head Girl before Head Boy.'  
  
"You two will be representing our school in every aspect, so we expect you to be courteous, kind, respectful, and diligent in all that you do," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
This led into a long speech detailing all of their responsibilities and duties, which were many. Hermione listen attentively and thought about how much effort it would take to do all of it. Prefect duty was nothing compared to this. It was going to be an interesting year.  
  
Professor McGonagall finally left them to 'get to know each other' on the train ride. Hermione glanced at Malfoy who was staring stoically back. Hermione sat down in a red and gold overstuffed chair. She pulled her legs up underneath her, getting comfortable for what would certainly be a very long ride.  
  
"So, Mudblood, how did YOU get to be Head Girl?" said Malfoy with contempt.  
  
"How did you do it? Daddy blackmailed the Minister of Magic into insisting Dumbledore put you in?" Hermione shot back viciously.  
  
"No, I was appointed by my sheer brains," Malfoy said.  
  
"They couldn't find anyone with a higher IQ? What, were all of the horseflies busy this year?" Hermione said.  
  
"They must have been if they had to get YOU for Head Girl," Malfoy said with an evil grin.  
  
'Hmm,' Hermione thought, 'Maybe he will be a worthy opponent. At least he knows how to fight with grace.'  
  
"Ouch," Hermione said. "Finding loopholes are we? Come on, you can do better than that."  
  
"Oh, I know that I can, but I highly doubt that YOU can, and so I wanted make the fighting fair by sinking to your level," Malfoy said.  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said and stared determinedly out the window.  
  
"Backing off so quickly?" Malfoy said. "I was starting to have fun."  
  
"Yeah, so was I," Hermione said. "And then I thought of everything that I would much rather be doing that actually talking to YOU. I mean, conversing with a self-possessed, conceited jerk is NOT my idea of an ideal way of spending time."  
  
She had hurt him there. She could see it in his eyes. But he refused to skip a beat.  
  
"Yeah, well, talking to a Mudblood isn't MY idea of fun either," Malfoy retorted.  
  
"Then don't," Hermione almost shouted and turned back to the window. Malfoy did the same.  
  
The train ride continued in silence. Hermione glanced over at Malfoy. He was staring out the window at the rolling countryside. His blonde hair was slightly mussed and his gray eyes were fierce, like a violent storm.  
  
Hermione wondered what he was thinking. He was rather good looking, when it came right down to it. He was thin, but strong, and had a fair complexion. He was kinda hot.  
  
Hermione did a double take. She had just thought of Malfoy as HOT????? 'Oh no,' she thought, 'He is NOT hot!!! He is a total jerk! I hate him. Maybe this heat is getting to my head.'  
  
Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out a hand fan. She waved it and relished in the cool breeze that was playing around her face.  
  
After she had cooled down considerably, she glanced at Malfoy again. He was sitting there looking ugly and mean. He looked like a bully or at least a guy no decent girl would ever go out with. 'Good,' Hermione thought. 'That's better. It must have been this heat.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When the train pulled into Hogsmead station, Hermione was jerked out of that place between sleep and awake. She had fallen once again into the dream world she was famous for.  
  
Hermione glanced at Malfoy. He was standing near the exit, preparing to disembark. The train screeched to a stop. Malfoy almost fell backward as the train gave a large lurch. 'Ha!' Hermione thought. 'Serves him right.'  
  
Hermione and Malfoy climbed out of the compartment and onto the street.  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, over here please!" Hermione heard a voice calling to her. She turned and saw Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Malfoy walked over to her.  
  
"As the new Heads, you will ride up to the school together," Professor McGonagall said and gestured to a coach drawn by thestrals.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy climbed into it and the same stony silence that had accompanied them throughout most of the train ride was present. The thestrals seemed to be moving more gently than usual. Fairly quickly, the coach was coming to a halt at the steps of the castle.  
  
Hermione got out of the coach and looked up at the dark castle. 'Home,' she thought. 'Home at last.'  
  
Hermione went into the castle and then into the Great Hall. She found a place at the Gryffindor table and waited for the rest of the students to find their places.  
  
Once they were all seated and the sorting had taken place, Professor Dumbledore stood up. He was looking radiant as he addressed the students.  
  
"Welcome all of you. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. Welcome to the new First Years. Welcome to the new Head Boy and Girl. Welcome to the new Prefects. And a special welcome to all of the rest of you in between. I have a few announcements, but they can wait until after the feast. So, all of you, eat up," Dumbledore said.  
  
The tables magically loaded with food and Hermione filled her plate.  
  
"So, how was the train ride with Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"It wasn't too bad," replied Hermione. "We started out at each other's throats, but then we just ignored each other."  
  
"Well, just stay away from him as much as possible," Ginny said with a grin. "We don't want you falling in love with him now."  
  
"Not much chance of that," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I don't think you have to worry."  
  
"That's good to hear," Ron said.  
  
The friends all laughed and the conversation turned to other topics. Over desert, they were talking about the Seventh Year Prefects.  
  
"I wonder if we will still do much," Ron said. "Now that two of us are no longer part of us."  
  
"Oh, I'm sure that you will do just about the same as you have done for the past two years," Hermione reassured him. "I'm just wondering what it will be like to have my partner be Malfoy instead of you."  
  
"Yeah, it will be weird. Wait a second, if Malfoy is your partner, his old partner will need a partner and since I will need a partner... Do you think that they will make me work with Pansy Parkinson?" Ron said with a scared expression on his face.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Don't worry," Hermione said between chuckles. "I'm sure that they will let you work alone if you want to, now that you are Seventh Year."  
  
"I hope so," Ron said. "I can't imagine EVER working with her."  
  
"Hey, I seem to remember a certain Truth or Dare game when you said you liked her once," said Ginny, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, but the key word here is 'once'," Ron said, blushing furiously. "I haven't liked her since Third Year."  
  
"Whatever," Ginny said, grinning.  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall was immediately quiet.  
  
"Now that we are all well fed," Dumbledore began, "I believe that it is time for the announcements I mentioned earlier. Anyone who wishes to become part of their house Quidditch teams should see Professor Hooch or the captain of your team. We will be starting a Wizard's Chess league here at Hogwarts. Those interested, please see Professor Flitwick. And finally, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, please welcome Professor Jordanson. She will be teaching for this year only, but we are glad to have her."  
  
Professor Jordanson smiled and waved. She was a dark-haired, slight squat women in her mid-twenties. Hermione thought she looked nice.  
  
"Now, all of you to bed," Dumbledore said. "Heads, please see Professor McGonagall, Prefects, please see Professor Flitwick."  
  
Hermione stood up, puzzled, and went off to find Professor McGonagall. 'What is this all about,' she thought. 'We've already been given a zillion assignments.'  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, we are experimenting with a new idea. We have decided that since you two don't, er, seem to get along very well, you shall be given your own common room. It will be three doors down from the Northwest Staircase on the 7th floor behind a portrait of a lion and a serpent fighting together. Password is 'unity'. Also, the prefects will be given their own common room. It is across the hall and sixteen doors down from your own. The password is 'wandering'. Now scoot," Professor McGonagall said and left them to find their way.  
  
"That's just so much like them," Malfoy said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione said.  
  
"Well, the password is unity, the portrait is of a lion and a serpent working together, and we will probably end up taking classes together and everything. I mean, can you take the hint?" Malfoy said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Hermione responded.  
  
When they reached the common room, Malfoy went in first.  
  
"Yeah, there they go again. Check out the furnishings," Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione climbed through the portrait hole to see walls that were painted silver and gold and furniture that was green and red. (A/N Kinda bad description, but if you are reading this, I am sure that you have read plenty of Draco/Herm fics and know what it is supposed to look like)  
  
"It's just a whole big conspiracy and it's aimed at us," Malfoy said and walked through a door labeled 'Head Boy'.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked into her own dormitory. This was going to be some year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Okay, I know what all of you guys are thinking. 'Everybody that does a Draco/Hermione fic has them in the same common room. Can't you do something different?' Ha! Face it, you were thinking those EXACT words, weren't you? Well, I'm sorry, I really didn't want to, but it just worked out so well with the story line and the theme of the story. You know: "The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them." If she isn't actually sitting by him, then it will still work, but it works better this way. And besides, I need them in the same common room for a couple of fights they are going to have.  
  
Next chapter will be from Draco's POV (Point of View). It will take place that night right after He and Hermione separate into their dormitories.  
  
I do believe that this is my longest chapter yet! Thanks to all of my reviewers and send me more please! 


	5. The Head Girl

The Worst Way to Miss Someone  
  
"The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot. I don't even own Jordan anymore, it's sad!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N This chapter is from Draco's POV, in case you forgot. It takes place right after Draco goes into his dormitory after he announces the "conspiracy" to Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five: The Head Girl  
  
Draco walked into the Head Boy dormitory, feeling worn out and confused. As he entered, he cast his around the room. A four-poster bed with green curtains, just like he was used to, but there was an air of something different in the room. It was, well he wasn't sure exactly what it was, but it was different. Very different.  
  
Draco sat down on the bed and sighed. This was going to be long year. He was Head Boy, Granger was Head Girl. Granger. He knew she would be, but secretly he was hoping that a miracle would take place and she couldn't do it. Or she wasn't selected. But really. Granger was going to be Head Girl. He had known it since First Year.  
  
Draco stood up and went over to the window. He stared at the moon reflecting on the lake. It was a pretty awesome sight, one that you don't see unless you really look at it.  
  
Draco stood at the window for nearly fifteen minutes, thinking about nothing at all. Suddenly he awoke from the dream world he was in and went over to his bed. He climbed in and found himself unable to fall asleep.  
  
Draco began thinking about the day. He had arrived at King's Cross a half an hour early, only to find himself waiting for a very long time with McGonagall. The Head Girl hadn't shown up yet. He learned from McGonagall that the Head Girl was to be Granger.  
  
Suddenly he had heard McGonagall hail someone, she had used the name 'Miss Granger,' so he assumed that it was the new Head Girl, but the girl walking toward them wasn't HER, was it.  
  
The girl walking toward them was not the Mudblood that he had taunted in the past. She approached and Draco realized it was. But it wasn't.  
  
She WAS Hermione Granger, but she was different somehow. Had he seen her on the street and not introduced himself, he would never have realized it was her.  
  
She was different. It was her hair, it was not the same color it had been. But, no, that wasn't it. Maybe the raspberry tinted lip gloss. Yes, that had to be it. But, no, the lip gloss on girls changed as often as they changed their minds, so that couldn't be it. Maybe it was the way she was dressed; she wasn't in her usual jeans and t-shirt. But no, he had seen girls dress a lot better than Granger was dressed and they still didn't catch his eye.  
  
She was just different. Then Draco figured it out. She carried herself differently. No longer was she slouched over with her eyes on the ground. Her head was high and he could see her eyes, which did not happen very often. She seemed to have gained a confidence over the summer that sustained her. She had this look in her eyes that said, "I know who I am and you better respect the heck out of that."  
  
For once, Granger looked like she was someone to be reckoned with, someone who could kick his trash if only she was not above doing so. She looked as if she wanted something beyond her reach, but knew she would eventually get it. And she was willing to do what it took to get it. She had a strange glow to her face that Draco could not put words to, only that it made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.  
  
Draco realized something with a jolt. This was the Mudblood he was thinking about. The MUDBLOOD! He had taunted this girl for her parentage for as long as he could remember, and he was spending his night thinking about her!  
  
'Malfoy, wake up!' he thought as he shook himself mentally. Clearly the heat wave was getting to his head. Draco squeezed his eyes closed and finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N How terrible was it? Oh tell me! Please review and leave any comments you want, whether they be good or bad. I even want flames, so send them if you want too. If you think it sucks though, please tell me why and how you would fix it.  
  
Next chapter Draco and Hermione will get their schedules and begin their classes. 


	6. The First Day Back

The Worst Way to Miss Someone  
  
"The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them."  
  
Disclaimer: I only own this plot. JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters and themes and practically everything else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Hey peoples. I bought the LOTR Return of the King soundtrack today, and I am writing this chapter while listening to it, so there is a tiny chance that there might be some undercurrents of Middle Earth in here. I will try my very best to keep it strictly Harry Potter, but no guarantees. Thanx in advance for reading. Okay, in chapter 6 they get their class schedules and go to their first classes and, well, I will let you read from here. Oh, by the way, back to Hermione's POV.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Six: The First Day Back  
  
Hermione rolled over and groaned. She hadn't slept a wink the previous night. She spent the entire night tossing and turning, nervous about the next day. Now that day was here and she faced the prospect of going to class, Hermione felt that her nerves were not without reason. She did not know what to expect as far Head Girl duties. All the N.E.W.T. classes that she was taking were bound to double her work load. And then there was the most obvious problem: Malfoy as Head Boy. How much working together would they have to go through?  
  
Trying to get all these thoughts out of her head, Hermione rolled out of bed and stumbled into the light of the common room. Malfoy was sitting on the coach staring into the fire place. His gray eyes were stormy and had a look of concentration about them. His hair was mussed and his robes were rumpled. The firelight played about his face in the most peculiar way.  
  
Hermione had a mental image of herself making out with Harry while wishing she was making out with Malfoy. She shook herself. 'No,' she thought. 'I must not think that Malfoy is hot. He is a lying, cheating, conceited brat.' Hermione went into the bathroom and got into the shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When she went into the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione saw Ginny sitting next to Harry and Ron and went to join them. When she sat down, Ginny looked up and seemed startled by her sudden appearance. "Hermione," Ginny said very seriously, "next time you are gonna sit by me, you really have to acknowledge your presence first. You gave me quite a start." Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"I 'gave you a start'? Okay, if I am going be giving you starts, I guess I had better start warning you first."  
  
Both girls laughed. Ron and Harry looked up to see what was so funny. The perplexed expression on Harry's face sent Hermione into a fresh set of giggles.  
  
It took a few minutes for both girls to quiet down, and as soon as they did Professor McGonagall walked up the table passing out new course schedules. Hermione reached for and eagerly studied her new schedule.  
  
Monday 9:00 Double Transfiguration 11:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts 2:00 Charms 3:30 Potions  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron pouring over their schedules, muttering wildly.  
  
"What are you guys complaining about?" Hermione asked. "Today is fairly easy. Yeah, we have Potions, but Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Charms all together, not bad."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ron said. "Today we have Double Potions, History of Magic, Divination, and a new class called Study Hall. Sounds like great fun, doesn't it?"  
  
"What?" Hermione reached for Ron's schedule and matched it against her own. They had no classes together in any day of the week. Hermione's mind raced. The thought that Ron was taking very few N.E.W.T. classes came to her attention. 'Yes, that must be it,' she thought. 'I am taking all N.E.W.T. classes so I would have to have a very different schedule than Ron. But Harry is taking most of the N.E.W.T. classes I am...'  
  
Hermione grabbed Harry's schedule from where it lay on the table. Even though they had many of the same classes, none of them were at the same time. This had never happened before. Hermione could not remember a time when she did not have classes with her House.  
  
"Professor McGonagall," Hermione called. "I think there is something wrong with my schedule."  
  
Professor McGonagall turned and looked at Hermione. "Why do you think that?"  
  
"Because I don't have any classes with my House. They are all different."  
  
"Oh yes," Professor McGonagall sighed. "It's because you are a Head. We have to put the Head Boy and Girl in all the same classes so their schedules would be easy to work with. You will notice you have Divination again, because Mr. Malfoy is taking it. He added Arithmancy, because you would not give it up."  
  
"But he won't have any clue what we are doing in Arithmancy, how will he figure it out? And the same thing for me and Divination!"  
  
"You will have to help each other with those two subjects," Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"But why are none of my classes with my friends?" Hermione asked, still puzzled.  
  
"This semester you will be taking classes with the Slytherins. Next semester Mr. Malfoy will be taking classes with the Gryffindors, which will even things out. Now hurry and finish breakfast, or you will be late for my class."  
  
Professor McGonagall turned and walked out of the Great Hall. As Hermione watched her go, she got a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had every single class with Draco Malfoy. She shared Headship with him, shared a common room with him, and now shared every class with him? What would they make her share next?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked into Transfiguration twenty minutes later, feeling very ticked off. She started over to her normal seat, but found it occupied by a dark haired Slytherin girl. 'Great, where am I gonna sit?' she thought. She walked to Professor McGonagall's desk and stood there silently waiting for Professor McGonagall to acknowledge her presence. Hermione could hear the Slytherins snickering at her from behind her. She almost thought she could tell what they were saying, none of which was very complimentary.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, looking up at her.  
  
"Um, Professor, where do I sit?" asked Hermione. Professor McGonagall looked around the classroom to find very few empty desks. The only one Hermione saw was next to Malfoy. 'Oh no,' Hermione thought. 'No, no, no, no. No way am I gonna....'  
  
"You may sit over there next to Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said. "Usually that seat is occupied by Joseph Smythens, but his family has moved to America."  
  
Hermione nodded, horrified, and sat down next to Malfoy, who totally ignored her. She placed her bag on the floor next to her feet and pulled out her copy of Advanced Transfiguration. Hermione shuffled through her Transfiguration notes, picked up a quill, and sat quietly while waiting for Professor McGonagall to begin the lesson.  
  
"Today we are going to start human transfiguration," Professor McGonagall began. "These are very complex spells, requiring much concentration and ability. We will start with simply changing hair color. You will concentrate hard on your partner and their hair while saying, 'Tresswarp' and thinking about the color you will change their hair. After you have successfully done this, say, 'Tresswane' and their hair will change to its original color. Your partners are the people sitting next to you. Any questions, ask me. Begin."  
  
"Oh, joy," Hermione muttered under her breath as she pulled out her wand and faced Malfoy. He was looking at her with intense dislike upon his face.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with," Hermione said and Malfoy merely nodded, keeping his eyes on her. "Do you want to go first, or do you want me to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You can," Malfoy said quietly.  
  
Hermione nodded and raised her wand. "TRESSWARP!" she said and thought hard. Malfoy's hair turned the same shade of red that was found atop Ron's freckled head. He looked rather comical. The hair that was usually messed up on Ron was slicked back and stuck tightly to the scalp of Malfoy. The gray eyes that were staring at her stoically clashed terribly with his hair. Hermione could not help herself, and she burst out laughing.  
  
"Change it back," Malfoy said dangerously.  
  
Hermione nodded once again and said, "TRESSWANE!" Malfoy's hair reverted to its original white/blonde perfection. Malfoy pulled a mirror out of his bag and checked his head all over to make sure Hermione hadn't messed it up too badly. Once sure that he was his usual gorgeous self, he pulled out his wand and turned to face Hermione.  
  
"Are you ready for this?" he said.  
  
"Bring it," said Hermione simply.  
  
Malfoy raised his wand and shouted the incantation. Hermione felt a peculiar sensation on her scalp. As soon as it appeared, it was gone. Hermione looked at Malfoy who was staring at her with his eyes wide. Hermione, curious at was making Malfoy so weird, grabbed the mirror from where he had left it on the desk. She looked into her own eyes. Her hair was white/blonde, like Malfoy's, but she had streaks of her normal color and black. Hermione didn't exactly hate what she saw.  
  
"How did you do the highlights?" she asked Malfoy with amazement.  
  
"I just thought about them while thinking about your hair color. Really easy. But the look doesn't suit you at all. TRESSWANE!" he said and Hermione's hair went back to its previous state.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy stared around the room at the other pairs of students, determinedly not looking at each other until the bell finally rang to signify the end of the lesson.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was rather uneventful. Professor Jordanson took their first class to introduce herself and get to know the class. She was an Auror and volunteered to teach this class when Dumbledore sent out a search for qualified teachers for a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Professor Jordanson was well aquatinted with everything going on inside of Hogwarts for she had graduated from it only five years earlier. She had been in her Seventh year when Hermione's class was in First year. Hermione found her to be a very cool teacher and was looking forward to the year.  
  
As Hermione went into the Great Hall for lunch, she saw Harry and Ron deep in discussion. She went over to join them and at sat down next to Ron.  
  
"How was Potions and History of Magic?" Hermione asked as she dished shepherd's pie onto her plate.  
  
"Absolutely terrible," said Ron simply.  
  
"And why was that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Snape has achieved new levels of evilness, and now that you are in a different class than us, I actually have to listen in Binns' class! It is absolutely awful!" Ron said and Hermione laughed.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, was staring off into space. "Harry," Hermione said. "Are you okay? Harry? Harry? Earth to Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped and turned towards her. "Sorry," he said. "I guess I drifted off or something.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned as the bell rang to tell them to go to their next classes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As she went up to her new Common Room after Potions, Hermione felt very exhausted. She still had to do a few hours of homework before going to bed though. As she came upon the portrait of the lion and serpent, she stopped to stare at its wonder. The lion was strong and bold, and the snake was compact and vicious. Both looked like a formidable enemy. But both looked like someone that would be good to have as an ally. Both animals looked very realistic. It was clear that the artist was a master at what they did. Hermione shook her head, muttered the password, and went into the Common Room.  
  
She sat down in a large overstuffed chair next to the fire and pulled out her homework. About fifteen minutes later, the portrait hole opened and in walked Draco Malfoy. But he was not alone. Right after he walked in, Pansy Parkinson followed. She was wearing tight pants and low cut shirt that showed quite a bit of cleavage. Before Hermione could say anything Malfoy and Pansy crossed to the couch closest to the fire and started making out. Pansy pulled off Malfoy's shirt and started caressing his chest. They were kissing each other very passionately and Hermione could tell that they were planning a bit more than making out. She didn't really want to watch, so she cleared her throat.  
  
"What do you want, Mudblood?" Malfoy said with contempt.  
  
"Go to your room to do that. I'm studying here," Hermione said.  
  
"We never said that you had to leave," Pansy said.  
  
"But I said that you had to leave. Now get!" Hermione said  
  
"No. I don't think we want to," said Malfoy. "So you have two options. One, you can go to your dormitory to do your homework. Two, you can stay here and ignore us. Your choice, but while you choose, we're busy."  
  
Hermione picked up her books and went into her dormitory. She sat on her bed and began to cry. Was this what she would have to put up with for the rest of the year? Malfoy bad mouthing her and subjecting her to the fantasies of every girl in the school? Yes, every girl she knew thought Malfoy was the hottest guy in the school, and now that she had seen him half-naked, she thought they were right. But still, he was so willing to let Pansy have her way with him. He was not embarrassed at all to find Hermione watching him with Pansy.  
  
Hermione choked on her tears. How could she have thought that she could handle this year with Malfoy as Head Boy? Hermione decided that in the morning she would talk to McGonagall and resign as Head Girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Okay, there ya go. Took me a while to write, but that's okay. I have had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope that you have had just as much fun reading it. Okay, next chapter. I won't be telling you what it is, so it will be a surprise. And, thanks to my reviewers, you guys totally rock.  
  
Oh by the way, send me reviews. The more you people review, the more I am reminded to update! ^_^ 


	7. Meeting with McGonagall

The Worst Way to Miss Someone  
  
"The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Nope, not anything. 'Cept maybe Jordan, but he is being mean to me, so prolly not. :(  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Sorry about the wait. I know it may not be long to you guys, but it seems to me like I haven't updated in ages! I'm really tired, but I will try to get this posted tonight. Thanks to my reviewers, without you people I wouldn't be doing this!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven: Meeting with McGonagall  
  
Hermione woke up to find her pillow damp and her eyes red and puffy. It took her a few moments to realize why she felt so sad and angry all at once. But then, as though a film was playing in her head, she relived the previous night's activities. Hermione started to cry again.  
  
Several moments later after quieting down, Hermione sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a terrible mess. 'Joy,' she thought as she pulled her feet out from under her. As she gathered what she would need to take with her to the shower, Hermione paused to look at a picture of herself, Ron, and Harry that had been taken the summer after her fifth year. She looked at the happy smiling faces that they were displaying. They were at a beach in Miami, Florida. Hermione's mother had gone to the USA for a few weeks for a business trip, and Hermione begged to be allowed to go. Once her mother consented, Hermione asked if they could take Ron and Harry along too.  
  
Those weeks in America were some of the best in Hermione's life. She had become closer to both of her friends and explored a country that she had only dreamed about. Hermione got her first real kiss on that trip, in that country. She was never likely to forget it.  
  
Hermione shook herself mentally, arousing herself from her recollections. She picked up her toiletries and went out the door of her dorm.  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting on the coach, still half naked from the night before. He was asleep. Luckily, Pansy Parkinson was gone.  
  
Hermione looked at him with disgust. 'Man whore,' she thought and went into the bathroom almost hoping to drown herself in the shower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At breakfast, Hermione looked around the Great Hall, hoping for some glimpse of Ron or Harry. After a few moments she spotted a thatch of bright red hair walking by an untidy mess of black. She settled herself back down. They would be there any moment. As she began to butter a piece of toast, someone sat down beside her. But it wasn't Harry or Ron. Hermione looked up and was startled to see Ginny by her side.  
  
"Hey Gin," Hermione said after regaining her decorum. "What's up?"  
  
"Guess what?" Ginny practically squealed.  
  
"Pray tell," said Hermione almost automatically.  
  
"Guess who just asked me out?"  
  
"I give up. Who?"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Hermione felt her stomach drop. Harry Potter asked out Ginny Weasley? Now that was almost hilarious. Trying to keep the laughter out of her voice, Hermione said, "And what did you say?"  
  
"Well, duh! That's a given. I said yes, didn't I?" said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "I would have leapt into his arms and screamed 'heck yeah' but I didn't think it would be very ladylike."  
  
"Hmm," Hermione said. "You might have a point. Well congrats, Ginny. I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Are you sure?" said Ginny, looking nervous for the first time. "You aren't jealous, are you?"  
  
"Jealous? Ha! I've already had my turn with the famous Harry Potter. You go enjoy yours, don't worry about me!"  
  
Ginny's uncertain smile turned into a huge grin. "Oh thanks, Hermione. I knew you would understand. Well, I better go change."  
  
"Why? You look fine the way you are," Hermione said, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, but this morning I dressed in the 'Come get me boys' way. And now I need to dress in the 'Back off, I'm taken' way," Ginny said.  
  
"And how does one do that?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh Hermione, you're hopeless!" said Ginny as she rushed off.  
  
'Whatever,' Hermione thought and started again on her toast. Sooner than she wanted, Harry and Ron joined her.  
  
"Well," she said. "Ginny sure seems to be excited about something."  
  
Harry grinned. "So, you've heard about that, have you?"  
  
"Apparently," Hermione grinned. "Well, I'm proud of you Harry. But remember, no kissing on the first date!"  
  
Ron shuddered. "You sound like my mother, Hermione!"  
  
They laughed. Suddenly Hermione saw Professor McGonagall get up from the staff table.  
  
"Hey guys, talk to you at lunch. I gotta talk to Professor McGonagall about something real fast," Hermione said. The boys nodded and she stood up.  
  
Hermione walked to the end of the table and called out to Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall looked up and went to meet Hermione.  
  
"Professor, I need to speak with you about, um, Head business," Hermione said.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Um, can we do it somewhere other than here?" asked Hermione, casting her eyes about the hall.  
  
"Yes, of course. Come with me to my office and we shall talk," Professor McGonagall said and turned to face the staircase. She began to climb it. Hermione followed.  
  
Minutes later, they entered Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall sat in the chair behind the desk and beckoned Hermione to sit also. Hermione did so.  
  
"So, Miss Granger, how can I help you?" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I was wondering if I could resign as Head Girl," said Hermione in a rush.  
  
Professor McGonagall got a very odd expression on her face. "Why, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, "Why would you want to do that? I don't think any of our Heads have ever requested to be released from duty."  
  
"It's just," Hermione said, "that I can't work with the ...... Head Boy. I just can't."  
  
"Miss Granger, I'm sure that you and Mr. Malfoy will resolve your conflicts."  
  
"I doubt it," said Hermione under her breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I don't think I can release you from duty. You may appeal to the Headmaster, but I believe he will feel the same way I do. You accepted this calling, and we expect you to do what you promised you would do," Professor McGonagall said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Joy," muttered Hermione.  
  
"Anything else I can help you with?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"No," said Hermione. "That's all."  
  
Hermione stood up to leave. She could hardly keep from showing her disappointment. But she couldn't help but think that she was glad that Professor McGonagall had said no. Maybe she had acted a little too rashly. She was sure that if she lost her position, she could never get it back. Maybe it was good that she had to keep it.  
  
"Oh joy," she muttered again as she strode off to her first class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Okay people! Thanks for reading. Yeah I know, you all think that I am following the pattern of every other person who writes Hr/D fics. Very cliche'. I'm sorry. But this story will have a few twists. A lot of twists actually. I have a few ideas in this diabolically evil head of mine. Let's just say that Hermione will have a lot of stress, and not all of it will be school-induced. But we will get to that when the time comes.  
  
Real fast I want to give a big THANK YOU to all of my reviewers. If you people didn't review I wouldn't be writing!  
  
hugs 


End file.
